


Illogical

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Worried Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: On screen, Bones turns to Spock and says, "Fear of death is what keeps us alive."In real life, Connor turns to Hank and says, "I'm not afraid of death. Does that mean I'm not alive?"





	Illogical

On screen, Bones turns to Spock and says, "Fear of death is what keeps us alive."

In real life, Connor turns to Hank and says, "I'm not afraid of death. Does that mean I'm not alive?"

Bones and Spock freeze in place as Hank pauses the TV. Hank turns to Connor with a concerned frown.

"Why are you not afraid of death, Con? I remember you telling me something very different by the bridge."

Both of them shiver at the memory of that terrible night. 

"I did not say that I was afraid of dying. I only said that I would find it regrettable to be interrupted..."

"Before you could finish your mission. I know, Connor." Hank sighs. "You've talked about your mission enough in the past. But that's beyond you now."

Connor tilts his head in confusion. 

Hank rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. 

"You're deviant, Connor. You're no longer a machine that has no other purpose than following orders. You don't have to worry about the mission anymore, because there isn't one."

Hank takes a shaky breath. 

"And, if you died now, you wouldn't come back."

Connor refuses to meet his eyes. 

"Don't do that to me, Connor. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hank knows exactly what he'd do. 

So does Connor, and his face shutters, lost in thought. He flickers his gaze down to stare at his bare feet. His hands stroke Sumo's fur absentmindedly.

"Perhaps I should make one then."

Hank raises an eyebrow. He waits patiently for the kid to continue. 

Connor nods to himself. 

"I need to give myself an ongoing mission. Something that I hold too dear to myself to ever let death take away from me."

Connor blinks, as though taking in Sumo for the first time. He looks up at Hank again, LED whirring a worrisome yellow. 

Hank reaches out and lays a hand on the kid's shoulder. 

The LED cycles to a soothing blue. 

"I think," Connor says quietly. Hank squeezes his shoulder, prompting him to continue, so he does. "I think looking after my... my family... is a good place to start." 

Hank smiles gently. His old, weary heart aches. 

"I think so too, son."


End file.
